Portable chest refrigerators provide a convenient means of storing and chilling food and beverage items, and they can also be readily installed in a variety of mobile vehicles such as campers, vans, trailers, mobile or motor homes, and marine vessels. Typically, the portable chest refrigerator includes a chest portion for storing and chilling food and beverage items and a lid portion that is mounted on an uppermost edge of the chest portion. The lid portion is provided with a refrigerator seal to afford a hermetic seal between the lid portion and the chest portion when the lid portion is closed. Generally the lid portion is hingedly connected along one side to the chest portion and/or secured to the chest portion by means of securing clips. A refrigerating means, including a motor and condenser, are generally disposed externally of the chest portion. The storage capacity of the portable chest refrigerator typically ranges from about 20 L up 60 L although portable chest refrigerators with larger storage capacities are known.
The present invention provides additional space for refrigerating items within a chest refrigerator.